wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Thieves
The Three Thieves are a trio of mercenary thieves whom The Party met in Wormwood while searching for the Overcompensator. Despite their previous employment under the tycoon Zogwin Pox, the trio took an immediate liking to Kaano, and now occasionally join the Party in their travels. Wild Eyes Edit The self proclaimed 'leader' of the group, Wild eyes is an Imperial-born sorcerer, and possibly the smartest member of the trio Born in the Unified Empire under the name Willis Iris, Wild Eyes had big dreams about joining the Empire's magic division and fight the good fight across the world. As soon as he came of age, he joined the most influential magic university in the empire and worked hard to become a powerful wizard. However Wild Eyes had a set of special purple eyes, a rare mutation one of his classmates needed for an alchemic potion. After a few drinks, Wild Eyes fell asleep, and awoke to see that both of his eyes had been gouged out (he didn't really 'see' persay). The university refused to teach a blind student, and threw him out of the school...using a bit of magic Wild Eyes managed to find to find the alchemist who took his eyes and demanded they be returned. The alchemist explained that the eyes had been transformed into 'Wildeyes' a special set of rubies with heightened vision...Wild Eyes didn't hear this of course, simply smashing the eyes back into his skull and smashing a hammer into the alchemist. The alchemist was of course a member of a high born family who put a high bounty on Wild Eyes. Learning to evade capture, Wild Eyes began to use the powers of his new eyes and his illusionist skills to become an excellent thief, and eventually forming the trio. Knobble Foot Edit The smallest and oldest member of the trio, Knobble Foot is a handicapped goblin and despite that is the fastest of the group. Born in a goblin encampment to the east of the capital of the Unified Empire (I.E Russia) Knud grew relishing in the mischief of his older brothers and father, and began going on extended excursions across the world to steal from powerful merchants and royalty. He became so good at sneaking undetected, he became a high ranking member of the Goblin Thieves Guild (basically a useless title, but they gave him a cool hat). However as the Empire's influence began to spread eastward, stories of Knud's legendary stealth became common knowledge and at the behest of the Serimikan government, Itsa Sexpun cut off Knud's leg for his superiors in the hopes this would stop his thievery for good. Knud quickly went from Knud the shadow leg, to Knud the Knobble foot. Not one to be dettered, Knud shoved a wooden stake into where his leg once was and stole a king's ransom from a Serimikan convoy to make himself feel better. Still maintaing his glorious speed, it is said that the sound of Knobble foots wooden leg tapping at the ground means either you or your most prized possessions will soon be gone forever. Big Richard Edit Easily the largest, strongest (and possibly sexiest) member of the trio, what Big Richard lacks in stealth, he makes up for in brawn. Born in Wastelandia under an Awkish mother and human father (Orcaine is one hell of a drug kiddies) Richard O Aurork was once a well known and respected blacksmith in the city of Awk, before being captured by the anti orc general Kraag. After spending a month in a dark prison cell, Richard began noticing that the guards had begun calling him 'Big Richard' after the immense size of his...well you know. Richard eventually began to get 'sort of' adept at stealing food and other valuables from the guards, and eventually made a hammer from the scraps he created and smashed his way out of the dungeon and made his way back to Awk. Unfortunatly after beating up dozens of guards and breaking out of a prison, making hundreds of iron daggers a day just didn't hold the same luster as it once did and Richard left Awk to go find the Happy Lighthouse and join up with Thwark. However being born half human, his Orc senses weren't strong enough to find the lighthouse and he ended up in the clutches of the POX empire. After creating ANOTHER makeshift hammer in the dungeon of the POX empire, Richard was recaptured and surprisingly given a job to work alongside Knobble foot and Wild Eyes for profit and adventure. Blonde Hair The newest member of the three thieves (making her technically the fourth, but they won't change their title) Blonde hair was adopted by the Three thieves as a favor to Eirien after the girl's family was brutally murdered and transformed into monsters. With no real weapon skills, Blonde hair makes up for it by being small enough to fit just about anywhere and having a tremendous amount of archaeological knowledge due to the fact that her parents were experts in ancient societies (before the aforementioned monster transformation) Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Party Members Category:Awks Category:Imperials Category:Goblins